Paper Poems
by Flowerstar
Summary: A massive collection of poems about the characters from the Paper Mario series. This is more of a spin-off from the mini-collection, "Passionate Poems by Star-crossed Lovers". The fifth poem, "Shape shifting Cutie" is up at last!
1. Lost in Despair

Disclaimer: I don't own _Super Paper Mario_, **Count** or **Lord Blumiere**/**Count Bleck**, **Lady Timpani**, **Blumiere's Father**, **The Void**, the plot or storyline and anything that is related to the game. They belong to Nintendo/Intelligent Systems. But I do own the title and the poem.

Author's Note: Hi again! I'm back from a break of not doing poems. I decided to start a new collection called _"Paper Poems"_ which is a massive collection of poems about characters from the _Paper Mario_ series obviously, hence the title. I guess all of you miss the poetic me since I haven't created any poems since _"Together At Last"_. Ironically today, I just randomly thought of another poetic line instantly, which is: _You're a good friend, our friendship will never end_. I wrote it on a classmate's final piece somewhere for a painting brief under my name 'cause she asked me to do it. A lot of students in my class have to sign their names on it 'cause her final outcome is about Friendship. To be honest, looking at it makes me wanna do something like that but I couldn't 'cause I already got a project to do. Anyway enough about today, here's the first poem of _Paper Poems_!

* * *

**Lost in Despair**

A man named Count Blumiere,

Who used to have a person he longed to be near,

All things are meaningless,

His whole life was a mess,

He used to love a girl called Lady Timpani,

Who just disappeared recently,

She was gone,

Blumiere couldn't go on,

His heart was full of sorrow,

There's always tomorrow,

To search for her,

He didn't know where she were,

She was gone forever,

Blumiere's father told him that humans and their kind shouldn't be together,

Timpani was sent away,

His father and the whole world will pay,

Unfortunately, she couldn't stay,

Blumiere's father said it's better that way,

The Count will never forget that dreadful day,

He's got nothing to say,

To his dad,

The person which made Blumiere mad,

Murdering his father and destroying his dimension made this the best day he had,

Which made him glad,

Revenge was sweet,

Timpani is the girl he'll never meet,

He's still in pain,

He'll never see her again,

His Lady was his beloved dame,

He still remembers her name,

Blumiere is no more,

Timpani is the only girl he will always adore,

She is his beautiful amore,

He lost all hope,

A life without his precious darling is something he couldn't cope,

He's now an angst-driven villain known as Count Bleck,

His life is a wreck,

What was broken was his heart,

The relationship between him and his love tragically fallen apart,

He leaves barren wastelands in his wake,

Destroying a world was a piece of cake,

But inside him, his heart ache,

It is a matter of time before every world are destroyed,

By a pixelated vortex called The Void,

Reminiscing the memory of her gone made him annoyed,

His backstory was bittersweet,

The destruction of a world will repeat,

Bleck doesn't care about anything,

He thinks that they don't have a meaning,

Except Timpani who was his universe,

The pair has gone through worse,

Count Bleck always dresses in white,

He's evil but very polite,

Count Bleck is left in despair,

Because he couldn't find her anywhere.

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think of this poem? Reading this should make you cry 'cause I made this poem very sad on purpose and it is about his life. The reason why I'm starting the collection with the Count is 'cause he became my favourite villain and another favourite character just like **Tippi**/**Lady Timpani**. I must admit, he's unique amongst all the villains in the _Mario_ series 'cause he's the only antagonist who is motivated not through a lust for power or control but sadness and regret and he's the only bad guy who speaks in third person but sometimes he speaks normally. I must give kudos for him since he's the only baddie so far who has a bittersweet backstory, he went from good guy to bad guy and then back to what he was before when he redeemed himself, unlike most villains he treats his minions except **Dimentio** like a family and never punishes them and so on. There are a lot of reasons to like him as a character. I even find his real name, Blumiere, very nice 'cause it sounds like a French name but it's kinda hard to pronounce.

I just can't get enough of the star-crossed couple, ever since playing the game and kept on listening to _"It's All Coming Back To Me Now"_ by **Meat Loaf** feat. **Marion Raven**. I also loved watching the music video and I enjoyed singing along to it. To me, this song suits the couple and reminds me of the two of them, their tragic love story and their relationship. I even loved the tribute on Youtube, which is called _"It's All Coming Back To Me – Super Paper Mario"_ by a member named **SpitballSparky**. That's what got me into the song in the first place, I didn't know it at first but when I watch it; I now knew about it by reading someone else's comment. I loved it so much that I downloaded the full version from the internet and bought the DVD, _Meat Loaf: 3 Bats Live_. The tribute is tear jerking and heartbreaking as the song, music video and the sad parts of the game themselves. It's worth watching if you're a big supporter to the pair. Remember to read and review! By the way, I don't want any flames please.


	2. Romantic and Friendship Reality

Disclaimer: I never own _Super Paper Mario_, **Lady Timpani**, **Tippi**, **Sipsi**, **Count**/**Lord Blumiere** or **Count Bleck**, the word **Pixl**(s), **Carrie**, **Dottie**, **Barry** and other things that are associated with the game. They are properties of Nintendo/Intelligent Systems. I own the title and the entire poem.

Author's Note: I'm back from a huge amount of Poet's Block but I don't have Writer's Block 'cause I'm just waiting for the day to submit the forthcoming songfic, _"Can't Speak French" _for one of my friends, **LazloTitan**. I gotta thank most songs or musics of the album _Clubland Classix_ which is out of the **Clubland **series. It's one of my favourite CD album series. Just like the _Mario Party _series, I don't think this will ever end. This will keep on going perhaps forever. :D There's the first _Clubland _through to _Clubland 12 _so far whilst the _Mario Party series _started from the initial party to _Mario Party DS_ up to now but both series are related to parties though. Anyhoo if it weren't for listening to the songs from the album, I wouldn't be able to do another poem for a long time. :) It's true that songs and musics are unbelievably inspirational; songs are kinda like poems 'cause the majority of the lyrics rhyme. I guess they do to sound better and make the whole song enjoyable to sing and dance along to, not to mention making you want to love it. :D Some songs inspire me like _"See The Light" _by **Paradise**, _"Castles In The Sky" _by **Ian Van Dahl**, _"I'll Be Ready" _by **Sunblock **(Which got me remembering a memory from my past which is listening to this on a plane with my family to **Hong Kong** as well as other fantastic songs like for instance, _"__SOS__" _by **Rihanna**.) and _"Satellites"_ by **September**.

I've got some unfortunate news: I'm sick with a cold but I don't know how I caught it. I got it ever since a few days during the Easter holidays, before I return to college or in my case **MANCAT**. I've been like this for several days so please don't worry about me. I've been coughing a lot at home and at college but sometimes I was sniffing and blowing my nose with my tissue. At times, I start sneezing and I've got a sore throat. It really hurts whenever I cough but my coughs get even worst at night. I can't stop coughing. Other than that, my voice changes so I don't think I have a chance of doing my presentation of my final pieces to the class when I'm still unwell. I need to take a rest but first I have to do this poem.

I've worked on it at night while I wasn't feeling well. Once hearing loads of songs from _Clubland Classix_, I suddenly thought up fresh lines for the second poem of _Paper Poems_ and wrote them down in one of my notebooks straight away before I forget them all. I managed to finish it in 1 hour and 15 minutes I think, after **11:00pm**. So, _Paper Poems _is officially back on track! ;) Enjoy reading the next poem!

**Important note: **Originally, the poem was going to be named _"Timpani's Tale Through Time" _but I decided to not use that title. So I came up with _"Romantic and Friendship Reality" _instead.

* * *

**Romantic and Friendship Reality**

There was a girl called Lady Timpani,

Who was back to normal just recently,

She was once a Pixl named Tippi,

Who has the ability to know information about people like Sipsi,

She loved a guy known as Count Blumiere,

His name was a combination of 'bloom' and 'lumière',

Unfortunately, he couldn't speak a certain foreign tongue,

But when things go wrong,

Timpani express her feeling of never giving up through a song,

Whenever moments get tough,

Those are the times things get rough,

Timpani and Blumiere can win in this thing called love,

The Lady married a top-hatted, monocle-wearing male,

She and her love both shared a tragic love tale,

Timpani is a beautiful female,

Her past life was very sad,

But being with the Count was the best moment she ever had,

On the outside, she was glad,

When she confronts Count Bleck, she was incredibly mad,

She wanted to stay with Blumiere forever,

Even though they are together,

She's happy that she has a husband who was clever,

The thing between them was forbidden love,

Having feelings for each other was enough,

In her Pixl life she can identify anything,

Normally she wouldn't sing,

During her adventure she hangs around with Pixls like Carrie,

As well as another Pixl known as Dottie,

She also tags along with a Pixl called Barry,

She's with more than one Pixl friend,

Their friendship will never end,

She wasn't the only star-crossed lover,

Already by Blumiere's side, she wouldn't fall for another,

Lady Timpani used to be part of a race of more than one human being,

The Lord's eyes were one of the things she loved seeing,

She's currently enjoying her new life,

Her beloved Count is delighted to have her as his wife.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sure all of you have been waiting patiently for the next update. I'm so sorry for the lateness and the time-consuming delay, I feel guilty about it already. Then again, I haven't updated a ton of old fics for ages. For those of you who reads and reviews _Spyro & Jake Long: Ripto's Revenge_, I'm planning on continuing with the _American Dragon: Jake Long_/_Spyro_ crossover in the Summer holidays so it is a long way away from today and please wait uncomplainingly. Hopefully homework won't be in the way; I just need to wish hard enough so that won't actually happen. By the way, I thought of doing another songfic called _"That's The Way It Is" _ever since listening to the song numerous times. To me, it's well meaningful and brings tears to my eyes 'cause it was extremely sweet. It fits the part of **Chapter 8-4: Tippi and Count Bleck **from _Super Paper Mario_. Read the summary of the fic, it's somewhere on my profile. The song is very true about that section in the chapter; it's overwhelmingly emotional and tear jerking. I still remember it still, what about you guys?

By the by, here are a few fun facts about **Count Bleck**/**Count **or **Lord Blumiere **and **Tippi**/**Lady Timpani**: In the Japanese version of _Super Paper Mario_, **Count Bleck **is known as **Count Noir **and his real name is **Nicolaï **instead of **Blumiere**. **Tippi **is called **Anna the Farien**.

I found out these facts from the articles of both of them from **Mariowiki**. It seems that the Count seemed to have some Français origin or traits 'cause of his names; '_Count Noir_', '_Blumiere_' and '_Nicolaï_'. But it's odd that he never speaks French in the game. Maybe he truly couldn't express the language and doesn't know how to or he can't remember it. Ironically, there is finally a song which is truthful about him called _"Can't Speak French" _by **Girls Aloud**, one of my much-loved favourite girl groups. Obviously, the majority of you haven't heard of this irresistibly catchy song since you live in a different region sadly but you'll be able to watch the music video on **Youtube **or on any other site. If you want _"Can't Speak French"_, _"Can't Speak French (Radio Edit)" _and the French version which is _"Je Ne Parle Pas Français"_, just say the word and I'll send them your way. But in order to do that, I need your e-mail address. Read the article of the single on **Wikipedia **to find out more information. For the time being, feel free to say "Get well soon" to me in your review. I don't mind really if you don't so review away and I'll be off to read and review **LazloTitan**'s _"Darkness and Light"_. I just got an alert saying that her sequel has been updated. Bye for now! ;)


	3. Secretary in Sadness

Disclaimer: _Super Paper Mario_, **Nastasia**, **Count Bleck**/**Lord Blumiere**, **Timpani**, **Nastasia**'s abilities like hypnotizing her victims and brainwashing them, **Dark Prognosticus**, **Light Prognosticus**, **Castle Bleck**, the dimension where **Blumiere** and **Timpani** were transported to, the plot of the game and anything which was mentioned in the poem were properties of Nintendo/Intelligent Systems.

Author's Note: Here I am again with yet another poem from yours truly. ;) This time it isn't about the couple we both know and love, it's about **Nastasia **who is used to be **Count Bleck**'s close minion and personal secretary. The poem is about her life just like the previous two were about **Count Bleck**'s/**Count** or **Lord Blumiere**'s and **Tippi**'s/**Lady Timpani**'s lives. So, I hope all of you will enjoy reading this. I wrote down the lines in my notebook while I was hearing the songs or musics from **Clubland TV**. I always go on that channel to listen to my kind of music and to get more inspiration. Most of them were sheer fabulous and some of them weren't very good in my opinion. I haven't listened to **Meat Loaf **for a while and to my surprise, _"It's All Coming Back To Me Now" _and _"I'll Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)" _were on this channel called **Magic**. Normally, power ballads were shown but these videos can be seen rarely unfortunately. :( It's a good thing that I've got _"It's All Coming Back To Me Now" _on the DVD, _Meat Loaf: 3 Bats Live_. :D Which means I can watch it anytime I want. I even taped _"I'll Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)" _before but that was like a few months ago. Those two songs that I mentioned are the best ones that I've heard from **Meat Loaf**. Anyhoo, I'm listening to _"It's All Coming Back To Me Now" _by **Meat Loaf **feat. **Marion Raven **right now as I'm typing this poem and both of the author's notes.

Read this poem to your heart's content! :D

* * *

**Secretary in Sadness**

The officious secretary is known as Nastasia,

Her name kind of sounds like Anastasia,

She works for a top-hatted villain named Count Bleck,

Who had a life which was in a terrible wreck,

She knew her boss as Lord Blumiere,

Who was lost in despair,

Timpani is the only girl he care,

The human who couldn't be found anywhere,

Nastasia told Bleck that if she were the girl, things wouldn't be the same,

But the Count said that no one could replace his long lost dame,

She had a memorable name,

One of the secretary's abilities is her hypnotic power,

She can brainwash anyone under an hour,

Before being under her control, her victims cower,

Between her and Count Bleck is unrequited love,

Telling him her feelings was really tough,

Keeping her emotions from him wasn't enough,

She wanted to speak to her employer about romantic stuff,

Her love follows the prophecy of the Dark Prognosticus,

The white book that counteracts it is the Light Prognosticus,

Unfortunately, the top-hatted Count can't love her back,

His heart was already black,

Castle Bleck was literally in black and white,

Inside the corridors were brightened up with light,

Helping him to destroy all dimensions doesn't seemed right,

A world being obliterated was a horrific sight,

At the dimension surrounding Castle Bleck, it is always night,

The assistant eternally pledged loyalty to him,

The rooms and hallways are usually dim,

The chances of being together with Bleck are pretty slim,

The castle is shrouded in endless darkness,

Everything else inside the dark building was in gloominess,

As well as the black and white fortress,

During her life, Nastasia was in sadness,

Because her beloved Count left her,

She didn't know where Blumiere and Timpani were,

They were actually at a dimension full of bliss,

Blumiere is the guy she will miss,

He never gave his ex-minion a kiss,

In the past, he saved Nastasia's life,

She knew that she couldn't be his wife,

Nastasia pines for the Count and knew this day will arrive,

Timpani and Blumiere were luckily alive,

She was forever in Count Bleck's or Blumiere's debt,

The moments she shared with him are the things that she kept.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, this is my fastest update so far. :) I'm very proud of myself of modernizing this collection at a speedy pace. I just can't believe that I typed all of this up in one day! :-O I guess I'm very quick at updating when it comes to doing new poems but for other things like chapters for short stories or a fanfic and doing a songfic or oneshot, they may or may not take a while to do. Usually, I would make chapters, short fics, oneshots or songfics longer 'cause I'm used to that.

By the by, I once thought of doing a songfic called _"I Believe In You" _which takes place in _Paper Mario_. **Princess Peach** sings this song at the balcony outdoors, outside her bedroom. She believes in **Mario** to come and rescue her from **Bowser **who uplifted her castle into the sky and it's now underneath **Bowser's Castle**. He captured both the castle and the princess. **Twink** doesn't appear in the songfic, along with other characters. It's just only the pink princess who will star in the fanfiction. I decided not to do this so I deleted the summary from my profile and cancelled the whole thing. Sorry for those of you who were eagerly waiting for me to submit it. :(

As for the parody of _Beauty and the Beast_, I still need help for the cast and what town or city to choose. I can just make up a castle and describe the corridors, hallways, rooms and anything that were inside the fortress as I go along. Please give me some suggestions of what cartoon or game character should be who from the movie. I already assigned roles for most characters so far. I want to get this problem over with so I can start the story that all of you are waiting for. If you want this parody up on both sites straight away, just assist me. :D I'd be happy if you do! ;) The towns or cities I can select from are **Toad Town**, **Flipside**, **Flopside**, **Rougeport**, **Townsville** and **New York City**. Help me decide and assign roles for more characters and I'll give you credit once the fanfiction is up. For the meantime, read and review! ;D If you love this collection, add this to your favourite stories and your story alerts lists! :D


	4. Dimensional Insanity

Disclaimer: _Super Paper Mario_, **Dimentio**, **Mario**, **Count Bleck**, **Dimension D**, **Dimentio**'s powers, abilities and magic like for example hurling starbursts, **Super Dimentio**, **Chaos Heart**, **Dark Prognosticus**, **Light Prognosticus** and anything that were mentioned in the poem belongs to Nintendo/Intelligent Systems.

Author's Note: I'm back from a huge poet's block and from working my hardest at college in class, as well as doing other things. Doing work there and at home was hectic so I didn't have time to do what I usually do. :( I didn't get inspiration and ideas so I didn't submit any more new poems. The last time I sent off something was the latest songfic, _"Can't Speak French"_. This poem is about **Dimentio**, the "charming magician". I don't think he's really "charming" so why is he always calling himself that? Besides, I prefer **Count Bleck** to him 'cause I'm a fan of the Count, he's my favourite villain and I think his real name sounds lovely and French. :D

I've got some great news: _Super Smash Bros. Brawl _has finally arrived in **Europe **and my country on **Friday 27****th**** June**. :D Man, this game REALLY took its sweet time to get to my region huh? I've bought a copy but I haven't played it yet 'cause I'm busy doing my summer project. The topic is Poetry that I mentioned to my fellow classmate, **Lucy**, to write down on the list of summer projects to do. I picked that topic 'cause I love doing poems in my spare time whenever I have ideas and inspiration for a brand-new, spankin' poem. The other good news is that _Clubland 13 _has arrived in the shops on **Monday 23****rd**** June**. I bought a copy of the album as soon as it came out; luckily the advert was shown on the day before the release. :) Most of the best ones were on my MP3 player while the rest weren't 'cause they suck, in my opinion. I'm sure that the _Clubland _series doesn't come out anywhere in the world, unfortunately for you guys. :( Everyone in my class has a summer project to do over the holidays so I'm not the only person who is occupied at the moment. I think that I'll have fun doing this project. By the way if you wanna know what I'm up to, read my journal entries on my **deviantART** account.

There's this poetry competition in my area that I wanted to enter but I'm not sure if I'll have time 'cause of the summer project. The first prize is £10,000 and the deadline for entries is **1****st**** August 2008**. The judges are **Gillian Clarke**, **Imtiaz Dharker** and **Carol Ann Duffy**. The contest is called _The Manchester Poetry Prize 2008_. This is what I've read on the poster in the library:

"_The Writing School at Manchester Metropolitan University is launching The Manchester Poetry – a new literary competition celebrating excellence in creative writing. Open to writers internationally, this competition will award a cash prize of £10,000 to the writer of the best portfolio_ _of poems submitted. In addition, a bursary for study at MMU will be awarded to an entrant aged 18-25 as part of the Manchester Young Writer of the Year Award"_. The prize is quite tempting, you know. So, maybe I should enter don'tcha think? It's a good thing that I do poetry as a hobby and write them in my notebook at home.

Here's the next long-awaited poem of _Paper Poems_!

* * *

**Dimensional Insanity**

The court jester is Dimentio,

His enemy is Mario,

Dimentio is an evil clown,

Whenever he fails, he lets Count Bleck down,

He can create a dimension of his own called Dimension D,

He normally laughs with glee,

One of his abilities is throwing a starburst,

The jester's personality is the worst,

Just like the Count, he knows how to use magic,

His boss's backstory is very tragic,

Dimentio is a turncoat minion,

Who betrayed the main villain,

He wants to destroy all dimensions,

Which was one of his missions,

And replace the old ones with a new universe,

But leaving his shadow behind is much worse,

He doesn't love anyone,

He only cares when his plan is done,

Count Bleck is the person he hate,

Killing him is something he can hardly wait,

Every time he's about to leave, he always says "Ciao!",

Being ruler of the new worlds is what he wanted to do right now,

He can multiply,

Dimentio will eventually die,

His attire has a few colours that were yellow, purple and black,

This whole time, he planned on stabbing the Count in the back,

He pretended to help the heroes from the start,

And waited for his chance to take control of the Chaos Heart,

Being Super Dimentio, he was no match for the power of love,

Fighting against him, the battle was tough,

In the end, the heroes win,

They defeated him,

Unfortunately, he left a shadow of his power behind,

The evil jester has a sick and twisted mind,

Thankfully, he indeed fail,

Dimentio is a sinister male,

He thinks he's a charming magician,

Following his own path was his own decision,

The wicked magician is the true evil antagonist,

Mario is the main heroic protagonist,

Somehow, Dimentio knew Bleck's real name,

Which he heard from the Count's beloved dame,

The jester usually snaps his fingers that were part of his hand,

He's under Count Bleck's command,

He wears a mask as a face,

The spell caster sometimes gets on anyone's case,

He believes and follows the prophecy of the Dark Prognosticus,

Its counterpart is the Light Prognosticus,

He met the Count and asked him to be his underling,

After all the old worlds are destroyed, he'll be king.

* * *

Author's Note: I'd like to say thanks and give credit to my Norwegian friend, **JahnWiggo**, from **deviantART** for suggesting this title and helping me to think of one. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't come up with a name for this and won't be able to submit this poem. He just told me that this title, _"Dimensional Insanity"_, spontaneously came to him directly. He even says that **Dimentio** has dimensional powers and he's insane. When I said that my poem is about the jester, he instantly thought up a title for this. So, I'm very grateful to him. :D

I'm not a fan of **Dimentio** but I came up with these lines for this anyway. I worked on this in the night, while listening to songs from the music videos on TV. I wrote a rough copy in one of _The Powerpuff Girls _notebooks. I'm definitely certain that you fans of the jester will love reading this latest poem! ;) Songs and music these days are incredibly inspiring, do any of you agree with me? They get me into different kinds of moods and they influence me with absolutely anything! :D Gosh, time sure flies! :-O I just can't believe that my two friends, **Elizabeth **and **Daniel **(**FFDD **from **deviantART**), are already leaving my college! Well, congratulations to the happy couple that they are engaged and are getting married in the future! :D I felt so content with them that they are gonna be together for the rest of their lives. :) I told them to keep their copy of my poem about them to remember me as a friend and poet and they told me that they will. They are tremendously lucky to get married soon, I just hope that I'll get invited to their wedding. **Daniel **has been talking about what the wedding party should be like to his pals and me. He even did this _Super Smash Bros. Brawl _picture that has images of everyone that he took photos of, which made me laugh once I saw myself on it. I asked him how he did this and he told me that he designed the roster on **Photoshop**, deleted the previous images and replaced them with photos of a lot of people from the classroom and got the original picture from the internet. So, technically everyone's a fighter. _(bursts out laughing)_ He actually tweaked the entire picture and put pictures of random stuff like a slice of cheese for example, in the rota. There are lots of question marks in the boxes so the roster isn't finished yet, obviously. That picture looks like the real thing straight from the game! :-O I asked him if I can have a copy, he said that some of his friends including me are having one once the roster is completed. I just have to cross my fingers and hoped that there will be one left for me, I'm really gonna miss him and his girlfriend (future wife) so badly. :( Right now, I think I'm gonna cry. _(cries)_ I just don't want them to go but sadly, they have to. It's been nice to know and be friends with those lovebirds for so long. _(cries even more and then dries tears with a tissue)_ Anyhow, I'm just gonna wish the best for their bright future and hope that they'll stay together as a cute pair forevermore. I guess good things must really come to an end, huh? With a bit of luck, **Daniel **will have time to race or battle against me in _Mario Kart Wii _over the internet at some point.

Remember to read and review! ;) If you love this spin-off collection, add this to your favourite stories and your story alerts lists! :D For now, I'm gonna go to work on my summer project and gather research for the topic. If I have time, I can continue playing _Paper Mario _on my **Wii **or start playing _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_.


	5. Shape shifting Cutie

Disclaimer: I don't own _Super Paper Mario_, **Mimi**, **Count Bleck**, **Mario**, **Peach**, **Bowser**, **Luigi**, **Rubee**, **Dimentio**, **Merlee**, her mansion, **Mimi**'s shape shifting powers, her true form and everything that were mentioned in the poem. They are properties of Nintendo/Intelligent Systems.

Author's Note: The **Games of the XXIX Olympiad **or better known as **Beijing 2008** is officially over which means I'm finally back. That was a wonderful two weeks full of sport, entertainment and excitement as well as humorous moments sometimes. I still remember the disaster that happened in the **Bird's Nest** with the relay that got me into a fit of giggles. XD To me, it's hilarious to watch but also embarrassing. More than two countries like my country and the **USA **were disqualified 'cause of not getting the baton around or accidentally dropping it during the race. Lol, disaster strikes again! XD The relay of both women and men was like total chaos and craziness out there in the stadium! :-O They should have know better and know this from educational days at school, college etc. Anyhoo, it's my country's turn to be the host of the Olympic Games again for the third time according to what I've heard from the television. The countdown to **London 2012 **has begun and…Whoo! :) Go **London 2012**! Let the games begin in four years time! :D In honor of **Beijing 2008**, I've been playing both **Wii **and **DS **versions of _Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games_ through the two weeks whenever the games are over for the day. Since the **Games of the XXIX Olympiad **is finished, there's obviously no point in playing these versions unless I feel like playing them.

To celebrate the return of me and the **United Kingdom **(my country) being the host of the upcoming Olympic Games, here's the next poem of this spin off collection! ;)

* * *

**Shape shifting Cutie**

One of Count Bleck's loyal minions is Mimi,

She normally calls the heroes a meanie,

She's little and green,

The shape shifter is spoilt and mean,

Mimi works for her master,

He's a top-hatted, caped spell caster,

The green little girl has a slight crush on her boss,

After always being defeated by her enemies, she's angry about her loss,

She usually changes her clothes,

Mario, Peach, Bowser and Luigi are the good guys she loathes,

The impersonator changes into anyone,

To get her job done,

The small female can transform into a giant spider,

Her legs can get wider,

Mimi tries to strike her foes with any Rubee attack,

The final battle against her takes place at a castle that is in white and black,

Her hair is in pigtails,

She fancies a lot of males,

The childish crony hates Dimentio reading her diary,

If she gets what she wants, she smiles with glee,

Mimi poses as a handmaid at Merlee's home,

Whenever the charmer isn't there, that's the mansion Mimi pretends to own,

She's good at tricking and stalling Luigi, Bowser, Peach and Mario,

The greenish child is an underling like all the minions including Dimentio,

She knows her sense of fashion,

Once all the worlds and dimensions were saved, Mimi actually gets a job as a handmaid and stays at the mansion,

She's very girlie,

The immature brat sometimes changes into Merlee,

She may be cute,

Unlike the red-capped plumber, she isn't mute,

Even though the Count is gone,

Her ambitions go on!

* * *

Author's Note: I don't need help to come up with a title this time; I thought this up by myself. During the first days of the Olympics, I didn't know any of the athletes at first but now I know a few famous names like the amazing **Rebecca Adlington **of the **Great Britain **team, phenomenal **Michael Phelps **of the **United States of America **group, cool **Chris Hoy **of the **GB **squad and ultra **Usain Bolt **of the **Jamaica **crew. :) Ever since the first day, I started to admire and respect their abilities in sport, their competitive attitude, enthusiasm to win and determination in winning medals, no matter what colour it's going to be. I enjoyed both the opening and closing ceremonies; they were spectacular and incredible to see on the tele. :D I've seen familiar faces like **David Beckham **and **Leona Lewis **entering the **Bird's Nest **arena as part of the **London 2012 **performance during the closing ceremony. I even saw **Jackie Chan **somewhere in the middle of the stadium singing along with tons of Chinese performers, singers and bands. I didn't expect to see him anywhere within the crowd! :-O Overall, the **Beijing 2008 **games itself and the ceremonies were awesome and magnificent to watch and tape on the television. My eyes were glued to the screen and I never left the seat… actually, I did leave for a couple of breaks like going to eat for instance. But most of the two weeks, I spent nearly the whole of August watching and recording the Olympics on tape. :) When I have a lot of spare time, I'll record all of the tapes onto separate DVD CDs so I can see the games whenever I want to. :D The British team has been indeed bringing in more medals and flying the flag for everyone and me from **Great Britain**. They have done us proud! :D Despite being joint fourth in the medal table, they have done well ever since winning their first gold medal of the games. :) Hopefully, they'll collect even more medals in four years time. Gee, I wonder if it's worth to watch the forthcoming Olympics? I need to think carefully about this. You know, maybe I should have gone to **Hong Kong **this summer to watch the horse events of the year's Olympics but there's most likely no point 'cause the tickets could be expensive and the venue would be packed full of spectators and visitors. I think I've been to **Sha Tin **of the city before, from what I've remembered.

I'm listening to "_Flying The Flag (For You)_" by **Scooch **repeatedly on my MP3 player 'cause I constantly pictured team **Great Britain **actually waving the flag for the people of the country in my mind right now. **Rebecca Adlington** should be the one to waving the large flag, methinks. I'm certain that the British Olympic athletes will be returning home soon and will be welcomed with open arms, not to mention getting praise, cheers and maybe claps from the citizens. In my head, she's at the middle while the entire group is standing in numerous rows, saluting while hearing the national anthem. The champions were stood on both sides of her and were doing the same thing. I'm pretty sure the **Games of the XXIX Olympiad **will be something to remember for years to come in my heart, after all it's the first Olympic Games that I've watched in my life! :D Hoorah for **London **for being the next host region! :) Don't forget to read and review everybody! Thank you **Beijing**, now it's my country's turn! **United Kingdom **all the way for **2012**! ;)


End file.
